


It'll Be Fine

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [34]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Oikawa isn't sure when he developed romantic feelings for Kageyama, but now he's got a date.In which, Iwaizumi is a good friend and Oikawa just needs to chill.





	It'll Be Fine

Oikawa wasn’t sure when he started for feel  _this_  for his old kouhai. Really, he had always told himself he could do better than Tobio. Except now he didn’t believe that. 

“Iwa-chan, is this good?” He asked his best friend, modeling a button-down shirt and grey woolen jumper. 

“I don’t think Kageyama is going to care what you wear for your date Oikawa. It looks fine.” 

Oikawa sighed looking in the mirror. He knew that Iwaizumi was right. Kageyama wouldn’t care at all, he was probably just excited to be going on a date with him. He always had been simple-minded, not that Oikawa minded at all. 

“This was a terrible idea. What will we talk about? What am I meant to do?” 

He didn’t need to look to know that his best friend was rolling his eyes. 

“You’ve never been this worked up about a date before. It’ll be fine. Just act natural,” Iwaizumi said, pausing in his reading to look up and scrunch his nose up. “Actually that’s embarrassing to think about. Don’t do that. Let him do the talking, otherwise, you might be single again far too soon.” 

“That’s mean Iwa-chan,” Oikawa exclaimed, taking his navy blue coat off the hanger. 

He pulled the coat on over the top of his clothing choice, satisfied with how it looked, and hoping it wouldn’t be too much for the small cafe they were going to. Even if he was overdressed though, it would always be better to overdress than to underdress. 

“You need to stop overthinking Oikawa. It’ll be fine. Besides, if it came to it, you know that I’d get you out of an awkward date,” Iwaizumi said. 

Oikawa smiled widely at him. 

“I always knew you loved me deep down.” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes again, moving back to read his novel. Oikawa would never know what his best friend found interesting about murder mystery novels, but he supposed he could have worse tastes. 

“Tooru, your friend is here,” he heard his mother call. 

Oikawa glanced at the clock beside his bed. 12pm. He’d spent far too long getting dressed, he hadn’t had a chance to worry about what drink he’d order at the cafe, even though he knew Iwaizumi wouldn’t care and would probably just tell him that he was being stupid. 

“Are you going to go greet Kageyama, or do I need to chaperone your date?” He asked, turning a page. 

“I’m going, I’m going. I look okay, right?” 

Iwaizumi looked up, just barely long enough to take in what Oikawa was wearing. He shrugged as his eyes moved back to the words on the page. 

“You look fine. Now go. I want to finish my book. Tell your mum that I’ll be down to help her back for Takeru’s birthday once I finish this,” Iwaizumi said, waving one hand as he continued to read. 

Oikawa took a deep breath before he let himself out of his bedroom, wandering into the kitchen where his mother stood baking, and having a seemingly one-sided conversation with Kageyama. 

Kageyama was beautiful. He was beautiful and by god was Oikawa jealous. How Kageyama radiated such an ethereal beauty he’d never know.

“Tobio-chan, are you ready to go?” He asked, forcing a cheery tone into his voice to mask his anxiety. 

Kageyama nodded, a small smile on his face that Oikawa knew he wouldn’t have noticed without all these years of picking on his junior. He really was cute. 

“Well then, let’s go. We’ll be back before dinner Mum,” he said with a laugh. “Oh, and Iwa-chan will be down to help with the baking once he finishes his book!” 

“You have fun. Stay safe.” 

Oikawa smiled as they walked out the front door, his hand blindly reaching to entwine their fingers. Sure, he hadn’t always been the nicest person in Kageyama’s life, but his anxiety about the date had increased since he saw the younger boy. 

He felt Kageyama’s fingers squeeze his own and their eyes locked momentarily allowing a sense of calm to wash over him. He was fine, they were fine. 

He let himself begin to chatter mindlessly, enjoying the company as they walked toward the cafe. 

As he sat sipping a hot cup of tea half an hour later, he couldn’t help but think that this date had been the best decision he’d made in his life. He couldn’t wait for the next one. 


End file.
